Caius Ballad
Summary Caius Ballad is Yeul's immortal guardian and the main antagonist of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Originally a Pulse L'Cie from thousands of years ago, he performed an incarnate summon to become Bahamut in order to protect the seer Paddra-Nsu Yeul from an invading army, perishing and completing his Focus in the process. However, the goddess Etro took pity on him, and granted him the Heart of Chaos, reviving him and granting him immortality and a mission to protect every incarnation of Yeul for all of eternity. In time, however, Caius began to see the benevolent gift as a curse, a view worsened by the fact that Etro's intervention during the Day of Ragnarok caused a paradox that cut Yeul's life short in every timeline, forcing her to die young and reincarnate again and again. This pushed Caius to the brink, leading him to begin to use the paradox effects in an attempt to end his and Yeul's suffering... no matter the cost. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Caius Ballad, true name unknown (Caius' name comes from a warrior he had slain in the past, which he took up to honor him) Origin: Final Fantasy XIII Gender: Male Age: Over 2,500 years old Classification: Guardian of the Seeress, former Pulse L'Cie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Levitation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire variety) Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Time Manipulation (He is able to speed himself up, slow opponents down, and stop or travel through time), Telekinesis (Can call down meteors and raise massive rock formations), Teleportation, Poison Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can cause fusion reactions with Mega Flare and its various iterations), Can transform into Chaos Bahamut to be granted Flight Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Defeated Serah and Noel, who were both capable of defeating Gilgamesh and Omega in the Coliseum) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Superior to Noel and Serah, who fought Gilgamesh and Omega) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Class (Able to trade blows with Lightning, who is essentially his equal at this point in time) Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (The nature of the Heart of Chaos makes him very difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range with Ragnarok, much higher with magic Standard Equipment: Ragnarok, his sword, The Heart of Chaos, an artifact that grants him eternal youth as well as the ability to regenerate Intelligence: As Yeul's Guardian, Caius is an incredibly skilled warrior and swordsman as well as Lightning's equal in combat. Due to being immortal and having knowledge of every timeline and possible scenario through his connection to Yeul, Caius is always one step of his opponent and fully exploits this in every one of his fights with Lightning, Noel, and Serah. He is serious and callous, with thousands of years of combat experience and a ruthless nature to match, single-mindedly searching for his chance to be free of his "curse" of immortality and to liberate Yeul of the suffering caused by her constant reincarnation. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Body and Soul:' Bestows Bravery, Faith, Haste and Regen on Caius, boosting his attacking and magic power as well as making him faster and slowly heal his injuries. *'Eye of Bahamut:' Caius unleashes several dark beams from Ragnarok's hilt to inflict various debuffs on the target. *'Heart of Chaos:' Bestows Reraise to Caius, which automatically revives him when he's killed. *'Megaflare:' When in the form of Chaos Bahamut, Caius generates a large ball of blue fire and throws it, causing it to explode and trigger a fusion reaction at the target location. *'Gigaflare/Teraflare/Exaflare:' Used only when he becomes Jet Bahamut, Caius begins a countdown from three and takes off when it reaches zero. He charges up a large fireball and fires it after a few seconds. If Caius is alone when this is performed, it is known as Gigaflare, if either Ganet or Amber Bahamut are present, it becomes the more powerful Teraflare, and if all three perform the attack, it's the extremely powerful Exaflare. All of these attacks generate massive amounts of energy through a fusion reaction on impact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Guardians Category:Time Travelers Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3